


All This Time

by Unknown



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Soulmates, kinda i guess, originally on Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: </p><p>"can I have a reincarnation fic? Like it's modern au and they both have great lives and they are supposed to be happy with the way things are but there's something missing and they just realize what it is when the find each other (and jump each other)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at youngwolfandthebastard on tumblr! Feel free to send me a prompt!

“...any anyway, I think you should date her. The both of you would be perfect together,” Sansa continues. Robb stares at her blankly, checking back into the conversation and realizing just how much he actually missed. 

“What?” he asks. 

“That pretty girl? Jeyne! From that company dad is working with? Ask her to the gala, she’s gorgeous and into you,” Sansa says with an annoyed huff. “Honestly.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he says noncommittally as he turns back to the paperwork on his desk. There’s not much, but what is there needs to get done.

He’s just been feeling off lately, not up to work - something he used to find so much joy in. Now... well, it’s going great, is the thing. He’s been promoted in his father’s company on actual merit instead of from nepotism. Bran has just started physical therapy and is making amazing headway. Sansa just started her own fashion line and is being widely received from all over the world. It’s on her own terms, too since she used a pseudonym not to be associated with the family and prove she could gain success outside of it. Arya is making her way through the ranks of their uncle’s security company and quickly gaining renown for her work.  Rickon just graduated high school at the top of his class. 

Everything in his life just fits. He has the best job that he got on his own, his parents are still together and happy, everyone is successful, plenty of men and women want him. Robb has nothing to complain about except that maybe everything is too perfect, which is not even a valid argument. It’s frustrating. There’s just something... missing. He can’t even put into words what it is. But whenever he thinks about it, all he gets are flashes of moments where he felt safe and complete and so,  _so_  happy. Happier than with his family, and currently, nothing makes him happier than his family, so he yearns for whatever that out of reach thing and feeling is. 

“You’ve been off lately,” Sansa says, squinting at him. She points an accusing finger at him. “What’s the matter? What aren’t you telling me?”

“No, nothing!” Robb exclaims, snapping out of his inner thoughts. “Just...” He hesitates and Sansa strikes. 

“Tell me! I can help, I swear I can. You know I’m always there for you,” she squawks. A perfectly manicured nail taps on the desk. “And nothing leaves this room, alright?” She folds her arms across her chest, the fabric of her dress (of her own design) pulling awkwardly to the side. As she fixes herself, Robb thinks of what to say. “So?”

“Something’s missing,” he admits. “I don’t know what, but I feel like I’ve had it before and now I can tell that I don’t.”

“Well, when did you have it?” she asks. Robb stills. When did he have it?

“Alright, don’t make fun of me but... maybe not in this lifetime... maybe... maybe in another one. Before this? It feels like deja vu.”

“You mean, a past life?” she squeals in excitement, scooting closer to his desk. “That’s exciting. What do you remember?”

“Of course you’d be into this crap,” Robb says with a laugh as she frowns. 

“It could happen. Reincarnation is a thing.” She pauses. “I think.”

“Forget about it. It’s stupid.” With that, he turns back to his work. “And I know you have a meeting in about 20 minutes. Don’t you think you should be going?” Robb says, dropping the hint for her to leave him alone. 

She scowls as she gets up from her seat, readjusting her dress. “Don’t think this conversation is over, mister.” With that, she turns and leaves, huffing as she goes. 

The second the door clicks closed, Robb looks up from his paperwork and sighs, pushing it away in despair. 

* * *

“Oi! Fluff head! I’m talking to you,” Ygritte says, snapping her fingers inches from his nose. Jon yelps and jumps back, flinching. Sam tries to hide a laugh and Ygritte doesn’t even bother. Jon rolls his eyes and goes back to looking over his time sheet. He’s put in too much time this week, according to his boss, Benjen Stark. Not that he wouldn’t get paid, but the man had been starting to worry about Jon’s health, both mental and otherwise. 

“Take a day or two off,” Benjen had said. “I’m not mad, no one is. But everyone deserves a break. You’re one of my best security officers Jon. I don’t want you making yourself ill when we have need of you.”

“I thought your niece was the best?” Jon had countered. He himself loves Arya Stark to death, as though she is his own sister. She honestly is one of the best.

Bejen had laughed. “Well, that’s true. The best after her, then.” And that had been the end of that. 

“Why are you so spacey all of a sudden?” Ygritte asks, poking him in the side of the head. Jon swats at her hand, but it does nothing to deter her. “You’ve been odd.”

“You ever feel like you’ve done something before and now you’re just waiting to do it again?” Jon asks out of the blue, ignoring Ygritte’s question. 

“Like deja vu?” Sam chips in. “Yeah. Happens loads of time, Jon. Nothing to worry about. Everyone gets that way.”

“No,” Jon insists, frustrated. “No, like... you’re just waiting for it to happen... again.”

“Something bad?” Sam asks, a worried edge to his voice. 

“You in some trouble, mate?” Ygritte says, standing quickly and throwing Sam a look. Jon snorts and rolls his eyes. The two of them, sometimes. They worry far too much. 

“No,  _Mum and Da_ , I’m not in trouble,” Jon teases, setting the two of them off into tiny protests. “Just feeling like I'm waiting for something to happen. For something... more.”

“Gods, Jon. What more could you need, you selfish bastard?” Ygritte griped.

Jon wants to be insulted but she has a point. What does he have to complain about? Though his parents are dead, it had only happened when he was an adult and he had had an amazing childhood and teenhood. He had been taken under the wing of family friend Benjen Stark, given an amazing job that he loved and excelled at, was treated with respect and kindness. He had dated Ygritte for a bit, and then Sam, and then the three of them had been a thing until they all decided they were better off as friends, and he still had their support, the family he never asked for but was lucky to be blessed with regardless. His best friends are with him for always, he’s well liked at his job, he owns the apartment building he lives in, bought out with his parents life insurance money. He has an amazing cousin who visits with her husband and their children whenever they are in town (goodness, Daenerys and Drogo, along with the small ones, are some of the best people he knows). Besides his lack of a love life, which at this point in his life seems unnecessary, he has nothing to complain about. 

Except for that feeling. Like he is waiting for something, some feeling, some emotion. Something that will make him feel complete. 

Or maybe someone. 

“I dunno. You’re right,” he admits, knowing that it’s better to just agree with her than to argue, but she doesn’t relent that easily, especially when Sam takes her side, which he does, in that moment. 

“Oh no, there’s more to it than that, Jon Snow,” Ygritte says, sitting on his desk. Jon rolls his eyes and tries to leave his desk area instead, but the way is blocked by Sam in his swivel chair. 

“Really the two of you?” Jon asks, trying not to smile at their ridiculousness. 

“Do you feel that you’re having a supernatural moment?” Sam asks with a serious face. Jon snickers but when Sam continues to look at him seriously, he turns to Ygritte for support only to find that she has the same look on her face. 

“The bloody hell is wrong with the two of you?” he asks in amazement. “I never took you lot for superstitious people.” Sam and Ygritte share a look then the latter shakes her head. “You’re honestly both freaking me out.”

“Maybe it’s because you work too much,” comes a voice from behind him that has Jon smiling like a fool. He turns to find young Arya Stark, several years his junior, with her hands on her hips, still in uniform and smiling at him. 

“Did Benjen send you to kick me out?” Jon teases and she throws her head back to laugh. 

“Not quite. I’m worried about you too Jon. Also,” she says, segueing, “I came to invite you - and you two,” she says, directing this to Sam and Ygritte, “to my party.” 

“Aren’t you a bit too old to be having birthday parties Ms. Stark?” Jon says with a laugh. She pouts, but he can see her fighting her smile. 

“Try telling that to my mother and Sansa,” she gripes. Jon has briefly met Sansa Stark, and though she isn’t a big fan of his, he thinks she’s just wonderful. “Regardless, I’m trying to get as many other people to come as possible. As much as I adore my family, they’re all insane. We need some other people to alleviate it.”

“If you’re trying to go for sane and normal, then why the hell are you inviting us?” Ygritte says with a laugh.

“Speak for yourself,” Sam counters.

“You know you’re just as bad as we are,” Ygritte says with a playful punch to Sam’s arm that has him gasping in mock-pain. 

“Well you can definitely count me in,” Jon says, ignoring his idiot friends and pretending that he has no idea who they are. 

“Us too!” Ygritte shouts from behind him as she and Sam start to actually spar with each other. Jon rolls his eyes heavenward; Arya laughs. 

“Then I’ll be seeing you three there.” She presses a quick kiss to Jon’s cheek as she goes by, throwing him a wink. “See you then.”

“Oooh, baby Stark has a thing for you, doesn’t she?” Ygritte says as Sam tries to take her down. 

“Oh that’s ghastly, Jon,” Sam whines. “You treat her like she’s your sister.” 

“Doesn’t she have a thing for Gendry Waters?” Jon asks, trying to take the attention off of himself for once. 

“Oh that’s even worse!” Sam exclaims, letting down his guard. “He’s too old for her.” Ygritte kicks him down and crows in victory. 

“Oi!” Jon exclaims at his comment. “Gendry’s the same age as me.” He got up with a menacing smile. “What are you trying to say, eh?”

“Nothing!” Sam squeals and then Jon joins in on the fun and forgets about his worries for the moment. 

* * *

The party is exactly what he expected of his mother and sister: extravagant. Robb shares a look of exasperation with his father before going over to socialize with a few people from work. Off to the side, Arya is dressed is a smart, but comfortable looking, pant-suit laughing along with friends from work. She seems completely content even though she had complained the whole time about actually celebrating a birthday this far into her adulthood. 

People with money have different rules, Sansa had admitted. Robb had snorted. She hadn’t been wrong. 

As he finishes up his conversation with the man who’s office is beside his, Robb walks by and catches Arya’s eye. She smiles and waves him over, so Robb rolls his eyes and laughs, making is way to her. She’s with a few people that he may recognize from his Uncle Benjen’s descriptions and Arya’s tales from the other side of the security team than what he usually experienced. There’s a woman with fiery red hair that he thinks may be named after a bird, a large, round man that he has been told can chase down someone like the best of them his weight aside, and the tall, dark, handsome man he recognizes as Robert Baratheon’s son from his first marriage, Gendry Waters. HIs father was best friend’s with Baratheon. 

“Hello birthday girl,” Robb says, swooping in to land a kiss on her cheek. He makes it loud and messy, embarrassing her just as he wanted to. Her friends laugh and Robb joins in. “I’m Robb Stark, older brother.”

“I was going to say oldest brother, but then I remembered that I’m older than Bran and Rickon,” Arya laughs, two spots of bright red high on her cheeks. 

“Someone’s been letting you into the alcohol, haven’t they?” Robb teases and her friends chuckle with him. He turns to them. “And who are you lovely people?” He points to Gendry. “Except you because we grew up together.” He sticks his hand out for a shake and Gendry grasps it tightly. “How are you, Waters?”

“Doing well, Stark,” Gendry responds with a  smile. 

“Wait, you grew up with Gendry?” the red-haired woman says. She turns to Jon and interjects, “I’m Ygritte by the by.” Yep, definitely a bird.

“Yes, why?” Arya responds to her in confusion. 

“ _That’s_  why you’re so close,” the large man says as he nods to himself. “See, Arya, we thought you had a thing for him.”

“Oh Gods no Sam!”Arya exclaims just as Gendry lets go of Robb’s hand and makes a look of distaste with his face. “He’s far too old for me. He’s Robb’s age!”

“See, that’s what we told Jon,” Sam says with a laugh and Robb’s brow crumples in confusion. 

“Who’s Jon?” Robb asks, counting up the people in front of him. Arya, Ygritte Bird-Girl, Sam The-Wide-One, and Waters. No one else. So who’s the extra?

“That would be me,” he hears behind him and a tingle of electricity slides down his spine. “And goodness! Who let Arya into the alcohol?”

“That’s just what Robb said,” Arya whines. 

“Robb?” comes the voice of confusion from behind him and why hasn’t Robb turned around yet?

“My brother,” Arya says. “Old _er_ , not old _est._ ” Then she chuckles to herself. “Say hello Robb, don’t be rude.”

Robb turns around. 

He promptly drops his glass of wine.

* * *

 

Jon doesn’t even hear the glass shatter, even though wine gets all over his pants and shoes. The man in front of him, Robb Stark his mind supplies. Holy shit. There’s something about him. 

_Something that had been missing._

_“Oh Gods,”_ Robb swears. “I’m sorry, I just - I just...” He stops and Jon can’t stop staring. He knows this man. “Jon?” Robb then says and Jon’s heart skips in his chest at the sound of his name coming out of this man’s mouth. “Jon... Snow?”

“Do you know each other?” Arya asks and then giggles to herself in her drunken state. But Ygritte and Sam suddenly look stone-cold sober. 

“I dunno,” Jon responds. “Do we?” he asks Robb. 

“I-”

“Oh look, Arya,” Sam cuts in skillfully before Robb can answer. “I think that’s Sansa waving us over for presents.”

“I don’t see her,” Arya says, squinting at the crowd. 

“That’s cos you’re looking in the wrong direction, you tart,” Ygritte says, spinning the girl around in the opposite direction of where Jon knows he last saw Sansa Stark. “C’mon, we’ll take you to see what she wants.” Sam agrees and then they’re gone. 

He and Robb Stark are still staring at each other and Jon wonders if his friends know something he doesn’t. Then someone shoves into him and Jon flies forward, splashing into more wine. 

“Fuck!” he yells, turning. “Watch it.”

“You watch yourself,” a snappy looking man says. 

“Theon,” Robb says, as though on instinct. “Leave Jon alone. There’s no time for you to mess about with right now.” The man, Theon, and Jon look at Robb as though he has three heads. “What?” Robb asks. 

“Never met him before in my life before this,” Jon says slowly. Theon nods in agreement and Jon feels like its wrong that this man Theon is actually agreeing with him. 

“Uh, let’s get that wine off your trousers,” Robb says in a panic and grabs Jon by the hand, dragging him out of the large ballroom the party is in and down a side hallway to where Jon thinks the bathrooms are. 

Robb ends up brining him to the kitchens instead, sitting him down on the counter and getting something to scrub the wine out of his pants with. When he comes back and starts working on the stain without saying a word, Jon has to intervene. This is too weird. 

“Alright, what the fuck is happening?” Jon says and Robb looks up. Their faces are so close that Jon can see the different shades of blue in the other man’s irises. 

“I dunno,” Robb says, sounding worried. “I know your name and I think I know you but I don’t remember how?” His hands come to rest on Jon’s thighs and a shiver of pleasure wracks his body. “Jesus, you’re sensitive.”

“Not usually,” Jon protests, but he settles his arms around Robb’s shoulders regardless. “Why aren’t you stopping me?”

“It feels right?” Robb says, confusion bleeding into his voice. 

“Can I... try something?” Jon asks. Robb nods, still looking unsure. But then Jon leans forward and presses their lips together and Robb moans, sliding further into the vee of Jon’s legs, Jon’s hands tightening in Robb’s hair. He is the one who deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jon’s suddenly-open mouth. There’s a moment where everything is still and then it all rushes back.

“Holy shit, Robb.” Jon says, pulling back. “What the fuck is going on?” His eyes are wide. “Where are we? What’s...”

Robb grabs his face in his hands and makes Jon look him in the eyes. “Shhh, love, breathe.” And Jon does, breathes through the influx of memories from a world that doesn’t exist any longer, through the deaths of those he loves, through the missed chances and opportunities. He breathes through his love for Robb in the past and that he knows is coming in the future, breathes it deep into his lungs as though he can keep it there forever and never have to give it up. When he opens his eyes again, Robb looks like he is coming out of the same state. 

Their eyes meet. They smile. 

“It’s been a while, Stark,” Jon murmurs against Robb’s lips, still shaking from the onslaught. 

“And you, Snow,” Robb responds, as though they are parting ways for the last time again, both off to their deaths though neither knew it at the time. Jon never thought he’d get to see Robb again. But now... so many possibilities have opened themselves up. 

“We’re just... we’re just us here,” Jon says, as though Robb doesn’t know. “And we found each other.”

“We did. You’re by my side again, brother,” Robb says, an old glint of knowledge in his eyes. 

“You’re not my brother in this world,” Jon reminds with a chuckle. Robb presses a chaste kiss to the side of his nose. 

“And isn’t that a nice change. As much as I was honored to be your brother, this makes things a lot easier for us,” Robb admits. 

“Is... is there still going to be an us?” Jon asks, nervous. Yes, they had found each other again, this is what had been missing. But still. Robb had so much to look forward to in this world. He always did, it seemed. 

“Of course,” Robb says, shattering his worries. “There never stopped being an us.” He smiles again and goes in for another kiss, one that has Jon bucking his hips up against Robb’s wandering hands, both men smiling and laughing into each other’s mouths. 

Ygritte walks in to Robb’s hand down the front of Jon’s pants and screeches before walking out again. They clean themselves up and look presentable before calling her back in. Jon looks her over, arms folded across his chest. There’s something he never recognized in her eyes. He knows now. 

“Ygritte,” he says. She nods slowly. “Of the Free Peoples beyond the Wall?” he tries. The smile of relief that comes to her face answers his question. 

“Bless the Gods,” she exclaims. “You  _finally_  remember. I figured as much when I saw you two getting on on top of the counter.” She shoots Robb an unimpressed look. “Don’t do that. People eat off of those things, you know.”

“Apologies,” he shoots back and then laughs. 

“Sam knows too?” Jon asks her as he hops down. 

“Yes,” she agrees. “We were both triggered when we met you, apparently. But you didn’t remember when you saw us.” Her voice sounds sad and Jon can understand why. Both Ygritte and Sam had been triggered by seeing the person they truly loved once again. When he hadn’t been triggered by either of them, they must have realized that neither of them was that for him. He won’t apologize though; Robb has always been the one for him. 

“But I do now,” Jon says as Robb takes his hand. 

“Yes, you do now,” Robb responds, bumping their shoulders together. 

“If this is how the two of you are going to be, it seems I was lucky to have died before I saw any of you two the first time around,” Ygritte says in displeasure. “C’mon you sorry sods. Lets go tell Sam and watch your sister make a fool of herself at the party.”

“Which sister?” Robb asks as he and Jon follow her out, fingers laced tightly together. 

“Both, probably,” Ygritte admits without turning around. Then she throws over her shoulder, “They’re both smashed.”

With a final laugh, Jon and Robb follow her out of the kitchen. Jon stops them for a minutes, pressing a chaste kiss to Robb’s mouth. 

“You’re just what I’ve been looking for,” he murmurs. 

“Took the words right out of my mouth, love,” Robb whispers back. They stare lovingly into each other’s eyes, not looking away, not moving. Just basking in the new completeness of their lives.

“Oi! Love birds! Let’s go! They’re throwing cake at each other and Sam is trying to save it from the floor,” Ygritte yells back to them, breaking the moment. Robb laughs in response as Jon mutters about Ygritte’s bossiness and they go off to see the destruction their sisters and friends have caused. 


End file.
